


The Winchester Household

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [203]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s04e11 Family Remains, Humor, M/M, Sam wants a house, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't a fan houses. Sam totally wants one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Household

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 11 Family Remains

"And that is why I never want to own a house. You just don't know what's living in your basement."

"That seems like a huge generalization to me."

"Sam, almost every case we've worked involved a creepy-crawly hiding in a house."

"Not all of them were in a basement."

"Then it's the walls. Or the floor. I think I actually worked a case with a hunted door once. See, this guy wanted his dream house to have a part of him mixed with it, so when he died, his bones were ground up into this really fine powder and they put it in-"

"That's enough, thanks."

"It was pretty weird. I had to burn the whole fucking house down to get rid of the thing. I wouldn't be surprised if I bought a really nice house and then I just had to destroy it like a week later. I mean, fuck that shit, right?"

"I've actually... always wanted my own house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A place of my own that would be protected from everything."

"Oh."

"And I'd always assumed that I would, like, share it with you."

"Really? You'd want to-"

"Yeah. I can't really imagine not living with you. I mean, living next to each other would be weird and living even five minutes of each other would feel just wrong. It would be a lot easier to just... live together."

"That's... really nice, Sammy."

"I thought you'd think it was stupid."

"No, no, of course not. I like it. The Winchester household. I bet you'd make ridiculous rules and I'd follow them while you were home but I'd break every one of them when I was alone."

"I'd kick you out real fast."

 


End file.
